New Faces, Same town
by Slave2Punk
Summary: Repost of an old story, after I reviewed it. Angel comes back to Sunnydale and things most definately have changed. Reviews wanted, but only good, constructive reviews


Coming Home

By: Slave2Punk AKA Kaye

Summary: Angel comes back to Sunnydale and finds that some things are a little different (in a good way)

Author's Note: AU w/ vamps and all that other good stuff. OK I kinda (okay really) changed the Buffyverse 'cause Joss doesn't seem to agree with many things I think should be done, but of course he is the God of Buffyverse so we all shall bow down before him *insert sarcasm and laughs here*. Anyway here are my changes:

Kendra never died so Faith was never called (never did like her anyway)

Angel left right after he came back from hell 

Mayor never had his ascension

All of season 4 and 5 have never happened 

Dawn doesn't exist

Spike does have a soul, never raped Buffy

No Tara 

Oz never left

Cordy never left

Angel never set up AI, but Connor does exist, but he came back when he was 6 and has no grudge against his father

'N' I'll inform you more as we go along

A/N2: In script form (hate quotes) bold means thoughts and Italics talk about how someone spoke i.e. He said in his usual stoic manor Get it?

Without further junk I give you Coming Home....

Sunnydale, CA 2011

Angel watched from behind the shadows as what looked to be a 13-year-old girl fought off a minion quite easily. She gave the vampire a high-roundhouse-kick to the head and then with a simple power kick to the chest sent him spiraling back into a tree and a low-lying branch dusted him.

This girl was not dressed like your normal 13-year-old. She had a black leather duster on with knee-high, chunky, lace-up boots and a pleated, plaid, skirt that was a little too short, and to top it off she had on a black baby-tee with a picture of Billy Idol on the front. She was quite beautiful though. She had a little over shoulder length blonde hair that was dyed purple in the front. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean and she had the ideal lips: full and pouty. She was much paler than your normal California girl, but not vampire-like pale. She was skinny and petite, but muscular. Angel could tell she was a slayer just by the way she carried herself. She had an air of confidence and strength.

"I swear, these vamps get dumber and dumber every day," said the girl. "What vampire would be stupid enough to come looking for a slayer." The girl's head suddenly shot up and she looked around. "OK, I know you're there so step out of the shadows before I get really angry."

Angel complied, not wanting to get staked, and stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh boy looks like we have another ensouled poof around here," said the girl.

"You know I have a soul?" asked Angel, almost stunned by the fact that her senses were so refined.

"Well duh, I am the slayer y'know. I can kinda sense these things. So how about we skip the small talk and you get right the point and tell me who you are."

"Well let's just say I'm a friend," said Angel cryptically.

"What if I don't want a friend?" questioned the girl.

"I didn't say I was yours," replied Angel.

"OK lets get one thing straight, I am the one who has the stake here so stop with all the cryptic wise man answers before I stake you!" 

"OK!" stated Angel, "Okay, I'll tell you who I am if you tell me who you are."

The girl hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

"I'm Maura, the slayer, as you already know. I'm 13 and currently reside on the mouth of hell... and you are?"

"I'm Angel."

"What kind of a name is Angel?" asked Maura

"Its short for Angelus," replied Angel.

"Holy Sh..." exclaimed Maura, but she was interupted.

"Maura Summers! I have been looking everywhere for you! How many times have I told you not to go out slaying by yourself. At least take Spike or Xander," the older woman stopped in the middle of her rant and looked up, right at Angel. Her mouth dropped open and she whispered, "Angel?"

"Buffy?" he replied equally as shocked.

What do you think? Review pretty pretty please with sugar on top!


End file.
